Summer Romance
by KuriSutiinLSL
Summary: AxC,KxL. Summer Fun is here!Weeks of swimming,surfing,spending time at the beach where lots of things happen and they meet lots of new people and enemies,even love at first sight! R&R!


_**Summer Romance**_

Disclaimer: I don't own GS/GSD. But mind you, I own this story.

Romance fiction, like it, you stay, loathe it, you go away. Am I harsh? Who cares. Just help me review, and you will be honorably mentioned the next time I update.

Cagalli and Athrun

Kira and Lacus

Shinn and Stellar

Athrun, Shinn and Stellar will appear later in the story, not in this chapter for sure.

**Chapter 1Summer Holiday starts**

"YAHOO!!!" shouted a silver haired 15 years old boy.

"Shut up Yzak" said Dearka,who is also 15 years old, "I want some peace here."

"Can you believe it!? Its Summer holiday! I can't believe it came so fast!"

"Yahyah… you act like you had never been through holidays before."

The two teenage boys were taking a stroll in the park when they saw a group of their friends at a corner of the park.

"Hey look! Isn't that Cagalli and the others down there?" asked Dearka.

"Oh ya its them! HEY GUYS!!!" shouted Yzak, as the two of them run towards the group of friends gathered at an old table under the biggest and oldest tree in the park.

"O hi you two!" said Kira, waving at their directions.

There were three of them, Kira, Cagalli and Lacus and the two of them join them. All the five of them study in the same high school. Destiny High.

"Hey how do you guys find us? I didn't remember inviting you both…" said Cagalli.

"We just happened to walk by and saw the three of you here,… so… you three have this little secret meeting that does not welcome the two of us?" Dearka joked a bit.

"Of course not Dearka! We won't do that." Said Lacus.

"Hey cool down girl, I'm just kidding. So what are you guys doing down here?"

"Nothing much, we were just discussing about how we are going to spent our holidays." Said Kira as the two of them sit down beside them.

Then Cagalli suddenly jerk up and slammed the table making everyone jump in surprise and say, "Why! We've forgotten about the beach!"

"Oh yea! The beach! We can spent our time at the beach! Our favourite hang out place remember!?" said Kira.

"Yes! Swimming, surfing, and watching hotties in bikinis!" exclaimed Yzak. And immediately got a knock on the head by Cagalli.

"Dream on flirty! No girls will fancy you, they would most propably go for my handsome little brother here haha."

"Hey! I'm not that kind who go to the beach just to flirt with girls okay." Kira said, "Hey, why not we prepare to go for the beach right now? Since it's near noon, and we can go to get a bite first before we head for the beach."

"It's a good idea Kira, but don't you think we have to went back home first to get our beach equipment?" asked Lacus.

"Yah you are right" said Dearka. " Okay, listen, we will rush home now to change and take anything we need for the beach, the we will meet at Flava Café, for lunch. Is that understood?"

"Hey, since when you become our leader?" asked Cagalli, obviously hating people to boss her around like that.

"If you're not happy, you can forget about meeting us, I'm just saying what we are suppose to do, you can choose not to listen." Said Dearka.

"Fine I'm just wondering." She said. "Last one to get to the café will pay for our lunch!" and all immediately run in different directions. Except that Cagalli went the same way with Kira as they were twins, and obviously, living under the same roof.

With C & K

"CAGALLI! Come out now! I need to bath!" Kira shouted as he bang at the door. "You've been in there for 30 minutes already! You are going to make me late!" and he continue on banging the door furiously.

"Oh come on Kira! Be patient! Give me one more minute!" Cagalli said as she chuckled to herself quietly. _'Haha, my little brother is going to treat us to lunch! Hah I'm so evil!' _Cagalli thought to herself as she giggled. And by the time she have all the things prepare to go, Kira is still half way through his preparation.

"Damn it that Cagalli!" Kira muttered under his breathe flunging things out of his wardrobe to find his swim suit when Cagalli came bouncing into his room.

"Oh my dear little brother, are you ready to go?" she asked in an innocent way.

"Can't you see I'm still busy finding my things?"

"Okay then, happy finding! I'm going without you. Hope that you're not the last to reach! haha see ya later!" Cagalli teased as she rushed out of the house and head for the café. When she reached there, Yzak and Lacus had already arrived. She joined them sitting at the bench outside of the café and wait for the other two to come.

"They sure's taking a lot of time…" said Lacus.

"I bet that Dearka will be paying for our lunch," said Yzak.

"I disagree, I think my brother will be the one. I think he is still packing right now" said Cagalli. And the three of them waited patiently outside the café. And guess who arrived next?

"Kira! I thought you are still packing when I'm done!" Cagalli exclaimed, shocked at her brother's speed.

"Why Cagalli? Sad to see that I'm not the last?" Kira smirked. "Don't forget, I always beat you in the sprinting competition we have annually" he said and laugh when he remember about it.

"Well! I swear I will beat you the next time!" she exclaimed waving her clenched fist in front of his face, threatening to punch him hard if he say another word about his victory.

Well as all have already know, Dearka came the last and was forced to pay for the bills, while the rest of them just take this chance to eat as much food as their table can hold and after they came out of the café, Dearka had only a few coins left. They left for the beach chatting all the way there, they were all excited, as it feel like the old days. They love the beach real much and went there every single day during the last summer holidays. You can say, the beach is their favourite hang out place.

When they reached the beach, they dumped all their belongings to Yzak and went for a swim. As you know, Yzak went to the beach just to look at girls. He's not even interested in the saltly sea and the feeling of the sun upon his pale skin. So everytime they were at the beach, he would be in charge of their belongings and he will settle himself on the same spot under the same tree looking aroung at hotties, whistling at them or winking at them to get their attention. But too bad, the girls seems to ignore him.

"Am I really that ugly and unattractive that I still can't get a single one to talk to me?"he said to himself.

With the other four

"I'm going surfing!" Kira exclaimed as he take his surfboard and paddle further down.

"Okay Kira, we will just be down here where you can find us" said Lacus.

"Okay." And off he went.

With K

After he was further away from the three, he fiddled around for a bit watching and observing the water, the waves. And when he was sure he was ready, he stood up on his board and he felt himself accelerating. He did a 180 and caught major air on that trick. He was communing with the wave, becoming one with its glassy surface as he traced a hand through the wall of water behind him.

With C, L, D

"Wow! Kira is really a good surfer." Lacus said, the three of them sitting at the shallow water watching him. She could tell by his bright red shorts, which he wears whenever he went to the beach.

"It's his passion," Cagalli said grinning. "Oh no, this is bad…"

"What?" asked Dearka confused.

"Someone's going to drop in on him if he doesn't watch out."

"Drop in? What does that mean?" Lacus asked.

"THEY ARE GOING TO COLLIDE!" Cagalli shouted.

"KIRA!" Lacus screeched, shielding her eyes with her hands. "Oh no I can't watch!"

"Kira watch out!" Dearka shouted waving his hands wildly.

"MOVE IT YOU STUPID IDIOT!! GODAMN YOU FOR DROPPING IN!!" Cagalli was screaming at the other surfer. "That asshole is doing it on purpose! The nerve of that guy! Dropping in on someone when they're catching a wave is like a crime!"

Kira could barely hear anything with the pounding of the waves closing in on the tail of his board. He was getting drenched from just the mist of the huge wave and a huge smile was plastered on his face. And now he's trying to do another trick to end it. But wait, the wave was breaking in the middle! Someone was dropping in on his perfect ending! He could barely make out the person, who have blue greenish blue hair but his eyes were hidden behind dark sunglasses. The guy was coming closer and Kira tried to bail but the wave was too powerful and he would drown for sure if he jumped off his board. He swerved to the side and tried to get out of the way, but it was almost as if the surfer was trying to knock him out.

"LOOK OUT!" Kira shouted to the guy, as their boards edged closer and closer to each other. He thought about bailing again, so that at least the other guy would'nt get hurt but there wasn't enough time.

BAM!

Their boards crashed together. Kira's board cracked in half as the oter surfer slammed against him, grazing his head.

His eyes slowly closed and everything turned black…

TBC…

Well as u guys can see… there isn't any loving loving hints in this chapter, but there will be as the story goes by….

So… guess who's the guy who dropped in on Kira?...


End file.
